


Dont go (Miraculous ladybug)

by Aurazian



Series: My Miraculous works [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: Sabrina is staying over at Chloe's and while they are watching a movie caught in the moment Sabrina kisses Chloe





	Dont go (Miraculous ladybug)

Chloe and Sabrina sit on a couch staring ar each other Chloe's eyes are filled with confusion and shock and Sabrina's fear and regret a movie plays on the tv in the background but it is no longer of importance.

Seeing the look in Chloe's eyes Sabrina quickly gets up and makes a beeline to the door but is stopped when a hand grabs onto her arm not allowing her escape "I'm sorry Chloe I."

"Just stop talking" Chloe looks at Sabrina the confusion and shock in her eyes fading and being replaced with undeniable affection pushing aside even her pride and fear. Leaning forward she kisses Sabrina while pulling her closer shocking both of them with her actions.

After what feels like an eternity later the two separate for air "promise you won't run" Chloe says trying to catch her breath "I promise" looking up at Chloe, Sabrina smiles and kisses her again.

Chloe doesnt remember mich of what happened after that but she feels an indescribable warmth in her heart when she wakes the next morning to find Sabrina in her arms she tightens the hug a little "i love you. please let this be real" feeling the atms around her tighten Chloe looks down at Sabrina and hears a soft "I love you too." 

Lying there for a few more minutes the two eventually begrudgingly get out of bed so that they can get ready for school.

It doesnt take long for everyone in their class to notice that somthings changes and it takes even less time to figure out what.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic where they catch the person before they can run away.  
Im so tired of the person always running away.


End file.
